Beca my hero
by Liptony
Summary: Agent Beca Mitchell is tasked to protect the daughter of Senator Beale, Chloe after a threat arrived at the office of the Senator. "Easy Job" thinks Beca. until feelings get in the way.
1. Chapter 1

Beca POV

"Agent Mitchell" a colleagues voice pulled her out of her trance.  
"Sorry, yes that's me." She looked up at him.  
"Director Swanson wants to speak with you" he said shortly then turned on his heal and left for his desk.  
"Ok." Agent Beca Mitchell said quietly. Wondering what he wanted from her. She made her way to her bosses office. She nocked on the door, entering after she heard an  
"Come in Agent Mitchell" from Director Swanson.  
She entered. He was sitting at his desk poring over some paperwork.  
"You wanted to see me, Sir" Beca said closing the door behind her.  
"Yes. As a matter of fact, I did. I do." He said looking up, getting up and motioning her to sit in the chair in front of his desk. She sat, she was nervous, she drummed her fingers against her knees.  
"You are an excellent agent, Beca." He said. Beca smiled and waited for him to continue.  
"So now we have a really important job for you. It's not like the other ones are not important. We need you to body guard the daughter of senator Beale, Chloe Beale. She didn't need protection before but today a threat letter to kill her if commands are not met arrived in his office. He knows his daughter, any official 'black suites' would disturb her at college. She would just ditch them, put herself in danger and we cannot have this happen." He explained watching Beca's reaction. Beca listened politely.  
She wasn't thrilled but she had always been curious about college because she had never been. Plus she couldn't wait to get out of the office.  
"Ok, Sir" Beca said.  
"You will be a college student. You will engage contact but will not revel your true identity. You will engage yourself into her life and protect her from anything and everyone. Be as natural as possible. Just be a young person who's only worry is university."  
"Yes, Sir." Beca said nodding.  
"Everything is prepared for you. All you need to do is pack your stuff and arrive. Get ready right now. Here, money for the taxi so it looks authentic and personal information on Mrs. Beale and your roommate Kimmy Jin" Director Swanson said handing her a fifty dollar note and a large envelope."  
"Thank you, Sir". Beca took both the fifty dollar note and the large envelope and left the office, picked up her handbag from her desk, switched of her computer and left the F.B.I building. When she arrived home she packed her all the stuff she would need which included two guns, loads of bullets, a knife and a taser. One of the guns (it was a small one) she put in the holster on her ankle. One if the rules was: never be weaponless.  
She called a cab, told the driver to take her to Barden University. She red up on Chloe Beale. There was also a picture featured in the file. Chloe Beale was a pretty girl. She had red hair and crystal blue eyes. A small smile playing around her lips. The red head loved to sing, go for walks, pizza and music. Beca smiled because she now knew why she had been chosen. Apart from being a great agent, Beca also liked those things, it would be easy too connect with her.  
She got out of the cab and onto Barden campus ground. A quirky and annoying girl told her how to get to her dorm. She arrived and met her roommate Kimmy Jin.  
"Hi" Beca said. Kimmy Jin just gave her a dirty look.  
"Ok, then not" Beca muttered. She started unpacking her stuff, she had also brought her guitar incase she would need it.  
Kimmy Jin stood up and said:  
"I'm going to the activities fair" and left the room.  
"Actually not a bad idea. I could go look for Chloe" Beca thought so she also went to the activities fair. There were loads of clubs, the one more ridiculous then the other. Finally she saw Chloe and a blond girl which she assumed was Aubry, Chloe's best friend at a table with flyers in her hands. The sign taped to the desk was "Barden Bellas" which Beca knew to be the acapella Chloe was co-captin. She drew closer. The red head sure was a beauty, the pictures didn't do her justice. At all. She wore a blue dress (it only reach till her knees) which fitted her perfectly. Chloe's legs were slender, tanned and thin. It seemed like she didn't have any fat on her body. Beca was impressed by the red head Chloe Beale. She watched the two woman for a while to see the way they acted around each other and to see if an idiot was gonna try anything to hurt her. A few girls went up to talk to Aubry and Chloe. When Beca drew closer, hiding in plain sight. Aubry whispered something into Chloe's ear, she just nodded and flashed her dazzling smile. She know stood alone at the table still flyering. Beca now was in ear-shot of Chloe. Suddenly a young man stumbled towards Chloe. He grabbed her arm with his right hand and slurred:  
"Come on beautiful. I know you wanna get fucked by me. I will rock you vagina." He was pretty drunk. Beca's attention was peaked. Chloe tried to free her arm saying:  
"Um, no thanks. I'm taken already"  
The drunk guy just laughed and began to speak again:  
"You and I know that's not true, you are a slut and I just wanna bang you and make you screm my name." He pulled her closer, she tried to fend him off. When he had said the word "slut" Beca had jumped forward.  
She grabbed his left arm and pulled him around, his right hand still closed around tightly Chloe's arm. Chloe's and Beca's eyes met. Beca had never seen such beautiful blue eyes. She could see panic in them. Beca turned her attention back to the drunk.  
"Apologise to the lady" Beca snarled at him.  
"Why? Is she your Girlfriend?" He sneered. Beca just scoffed.  
"If she were, you would be unconscious right now, so count your blessings" she said coldly. There was a sharp intake of breath from Chloe but Beca just ignored her.  
"I'll say this one last time: get you filffy hand of this woman or you will be unconscious" Beca tightened her grip on his arm. The guy noticing that Beca was serious let go of Chloe.  
"And if you ever come to close to this woman or me ever again, I will break your fingers" Beca hissed. The guy walked away. Beca turned around right away to Chloe who was rubbing the spot where the drunk had grabbed her. She was staring over Beca's shoulder. Her eyes out of focus.  
"Are you alright?" Beca said softly pulling Chloe's hand away, holding it with her right hand and with her left she carefully rubbed the bruises that were appearing. She had such soft skin. When their skins connected Beca felt a tingle in hers.  
"Yeah.." She said faintly. She obviously still shocked about what happened, her eyes still out of focus. Beca left go of her hand and raised it to her chin, pulling it a few degrease around to the right so there eyes met. "Hey, are you alright?" Beca repeated.  
"Yeah" she said with more voice behind it. Meeting Beca's eyes for the first time. They were crystal blue. It astounded Beca. "Thank you so much"  
"I just did what anyone would have done." Beca said shrugging. She turned to leave but Chloe grabbed her arm to hold her back.  
"Wait, what's your name?" She asked.  
"Beca. Beca Mitchell" said Beca. With this she walked way leaving the red head standing there intrigued and confused. Beca smiled and pulled out her phone. She sent a text to her contact.  
It said: "the eagle has set of" meaning she had engaged first contact with Chloe. She hung around in plain sight till the activities fair was done. She watched the girls pack up. Chloe had lost some of her bubblyness and her eyes were not a bright as before.  
Beca waited till both girls were in bed when she went to her own room to get some sleep. Kimmy Jin was not back yet, she put the gun under her pillow and went to bed. Her alarm clock rung early in the morning. Kimmy Jin muttered something she didn't understand. Beca went to the shower and got dressed. She strapped the small gun to her ankle, put a hairpin in the small pouch sown into the belt. The knife she placed into her bag. The other gun she had she tucked into the pouch which was strapped around her back and the pouch opened on the side of her belly. She pulled a jacket over it. It hid perfectly, she grabbed her bag and she was off. First of she checked on Chloe who was still in bed, looking peaceful. She entered the seminar room where they both were gonna have classes. She check every inch of the classroom for anything that could hurt Chloe. When she finished she had 45 minutes left until lessons started. Beca got herself a coffee and went back to watching Chloe. She would have to get a move on, she needed to get closer to the red head quickly. Beca sat in the seminar room, about 2 rows behind Chloe. Chloe seemed distracted.  
"Mrs Beale, could you please complete the drawing on the blackboard?" The professor asked. Chloe's head snapped up. "I wasn't sleeping" she said stupidly. There was ripple of laughter through the seminar room.  
"That was not the question, but I'm glad to see your on point" he said looking at her over his glasses which he only did if he was annoyed.  
"Miss Beale was right" Beca said loudly. The entire class including Chloe looked at her. Beca was  
looking into her eyes which opened in shock, Chloe recognised her.  
"I'm sorry, miss.. Urm" the professor said.  
"Mitchell. Beca Mitchell. Miss Beale was right. The answer is 'I wasn't sleeping'" the entire class laughed again. Chloe looked at her gratefully.  
Smirking the professor said: "ladies, just pay attention next time. Class dismissed."  
There was a rummage as all the students got up and left the seminar room. Chloe walked up to Beca.  
"Thank you. Again" Chloe said turning a bit pink.  
"Not a problem at all." Beca chuckled.  
"Officially now. Hi, I'm Chloe Beale. It's really nice to meet you after you saved me twice already." She said stretching out her hand for Beca to take.  
"Hi. Beca Mitchell" said Beca "Nice to meet you." Beca shook her hand. Again when their hands touched she felt the tingle again.  
"Is there anything I can do to repay you? Chloe asked.  
"Yeah, don't ever stop flashing that beautiful smile you got" beca said before thinking. When she realised what she said she blushed and Chloe giggled.  
"You think my smile is beautiful?" Chloe whispered looking at Beca.  
"I.. Um.. I.. Yes, as a matter of fact. I do." Beca said _come on Mitchell god damn it. _Cursing herself she avoided Chloe's eyes. Then she felt Chloe hug her.

Chloe's POV.

Chloe was excited and nervous about her senior year. With the debacle of last year at the finals of acapella. She wanted to win badly. They needed 8 girls and she was going to flyer with Aubrey (her best friend) to get them. She hoped that the would get some girls interest. They had been standing there for about an hour when Aubrey whispered in her ear that she had to use the bathroom. Chloe nodded and flashed her best smile and then she was alone. Suddenly there was a Whif of alcohol. He grabbed her arm with his right hand and slurred:  
"Come on beautiful. I know you wanna get fucked by me. I will rock you vagina." He was pretty drunk. Chloe tried to free her arm saying:  
"Um, no thanks. I'm taken already"  
The drunk guy just laughed and began to speak again:  
"You and I know that's not true, you are a slut and I just wanna bang you and make you screm my name." He pulled Chloe closer, she tried to fend him off. He had called her a slut. She was so in shock she couldn't react.  
Suddenly someone grabbed his left arm and pulled him around. His right hand still closed around tightly Chloe's arm. Chloe's and the strangers eyes met. Chloe looked into very nice brown eyes. The brunette turned her attention back to the drunk.  
"Apologise to the lady" She snarled at him.  
"Why? Is she your Girlfriend?" He sneered. The girl just scoffed.  
"If she were, you would be unconscious right now, so count your blessings" she said coldly. Chloe took a sharp of breath from but The girl just ignored her.  
"I'll say this one last time: get you filffy hand of this woman or you will be unconscious" The guy seem to notice that Beca was serious and he let go of the grip he had on Chloe.  
"And if you ever come to close to this woman or me ever again, I will break your fingers" the girl hissed. It was kinda hot chloe thought. The guy walked away. Chloe was rubbing the spot where the drunk had grabbed her. It hurt a lot and no doubt there would be bruises. Chloe was in shock. Never had anyone been so aggressive towards her. She hear the brunette say something and just could answer faintly: "yeah.."  
She was pulled out of her trance when she felt a hand pulling her face a few degrease around so their eyes met. "Hey, are you alright?" The girl repeated.  
"Yeah" she said with more voice behind it. Meeting the girls eyes for the first time. They were brown and had warmth in then like Chloe had never seen. It astounded Chloe. "Thank you so much" she said  
"I just did what anyone would have done." The girl said shrugging. She turned to leave but Chloe grabbed her arm to hold her back.  
"Wait, what's your name?" She asked.  
"Beca. Beca Mitchell" said the brunette. With this she walked way leaving the red head standing there intrigued and confused.  
The rest of the day passed in a haze. She couldn't really concentrate. They packed up in silence. Chloe had told Aubrey what had happened. Aubrey was shocked and swore to hurt the guy when she ever saw him. Chloe had calmed her down but Chloe still knew that Aubrey would hurt the guy. She went to bed but didn't sleep well at all.  
The next day Chloe got ready and walked to class. Usually she enjoyed her classes and payed close attention. Today was different. She thought about the situation that had occurred the day before. She thought about the brunette wondering of she would ever see her again, thinking that she should look for her and thank her again. Her head snapped up when she heard her name.  
"I wasn't sleeping" she said stupidly. There was ripple of laughter through the seminar room. _Shit, I have no idea what he asked or said._  
"That was not the question, but I'm glad to see your on point" he said looking at her over his glasses which he only did if he was annoyed.  
"Miss Beale was right" a female voice said loudly. The entire class including Chloe looked at her. There she was, the brunette. This time Chloe was not going to let her leave without them having an actual conversation. The girl was  
looking into Chloe's eyes.  
"I'm sorry, miss.. Urm" the professor said.  
"Mitchell. Beca Mitchell. Miss Beale was right. The answer is 'I wasn't sleeping'" the entire class laughed again. Chloe looked at her gratefully. She couldn't believe what the brunette had already done for her. Chloe could never repay her.  
Smirking the professor said: "ladies, just pay attention next time. Class dismissed."  
There was a rummage as all the students got up and left the seminar room. Chloe walked up to Beca.  
"Thank you. Again" Chloe said turning a bit pink.  
"Not a problem at all." Beca chuckled.  
"Official now. Hi, I'm Chloe Beale. It's really nice to meet you after you saved me twice already." She said stretching out her hand for Beca to take.  
"Hi. Beca Mitchell" said Beca "Nice to meet you." Beca shook her hand. Chloe smiled thinking that she had just found another friend.  
"Is there anyway I can repay you? Chloe asked hoping for a yes as a response.  
"Yeah, don't ever stop flashing that beautiful smile you got" beca said. When she realised what she said Beca blushed and Chloe giggled.  
"You think my smile is beautiful?" Chloe whispered looking at Beca.  
"I.. Um.. I.. Yes, as a matter of fact. I do. Beca said avoiding Chloe's eyes. It was such a cute thing of Beca to say. It has been a while anyone hat complimented her. She didn't bother to say something. She just leaned in and hugged Beca.


	2. Chapter 2

Beca POV

Chloe was hugging her. She try everything in her power not to tense up and pull away. She wasn't someone hugging people unexpectently. She assumed Chloe was.

"I think we are going to be fast friends" Chloe whispered in her ear. Beca smiled and after Chloe pulled away she pulled out her cell phone out of her pocket and sent a message to her contact at the FBI building.

"The eagle has landed"

Turning back to Chloe she smiled.

Beca had joined the Barden Bellas so she could keep an eye on Chloe better seeing as they were going to go to the Lincoln Center and Beca needed a reason too go. 2 weeks past with Bellas rehearsal everyday and Chloe and Beca going to dinner afterwards. Nothing happend, no one tried to attack her. Because of this Beca was getting nervous. When it usually took this long for someone to attack they were planing something big and horrible. One night after she dropped Chloe off at her apartment she shared with Aubrey, she took out her cellphone and called Director Swanson.

Director Swanson: _yes, agent Mitchell?_

Beca: _it's all going well, just nothing happened yet. It's making me nervous._

Director Swanson: _yes, I am aware, hold you position. We are looking into it. we've got eyes on all the Bellas. We will let you know as soon as possible. I trust you are good in position if anything were to happen._

Beca: _yes sir, I am. Everything is in order. _

Director Swanson: _ok, talk to you soon. Keep me updated. _

Beca: _yes, Sir_.

They hung up the phone. Be a shoved it into her pocket. She heard heals behind her. She turned around and saw Chloe walking towards her. Beca looked at her.

"Is everything alright?" Beca asked worried.

"Yes. Don't look so worried. I just forgot something." Chloe said a smile playing around her lips.

"Oh yeah, what's that?" Beca said looking into Chloe's crystal blue eyes. Chloe took a deep breath, walked up to Beca, threw her arms around Beca neck and pulled her into a kiss. Beca was in shock but the softness of Chloe's lips won over. She put her hands around Chloe's hip and pulled her closer. Chloe traced her tongue along Beca's lips asking for entrance which Beca granted. Their tongues wove around, massaging each other. Beca felt Chloe tangling her hand in Beca's hair. Suddenly Beca became aware of what she was doing. She was kissing her subject. She had feelings for Chloe, feelings she was not supposed to have, she couldn't have. She could get fired for this. Although the kiss was amazing and she wanted to continue to kiss this beautiful woman, she broke the kiss. Rather breathless Beca didn't know what to say or do so she simply looked at Chloe.

"S..s.. Sorry.." Chloe stammered. "I just.. I like you, Beca"

Beca nodded.

Chloe continued: "say something"

Beca simple said: "wow"

"Wow" Chloe repeated. "So you are not mad? Or disgusted of anything?"

"Mad?" Beca said "how could I be mad when this beautiful red head kissed me in the most amazing way"

Chloe beamed.

"I'm in deep shit" Beca thought to herself.

"Let me walk you back" Beca said and put her arm around Chloe's hip. Chloe put her arm around Beca's shoulders. They walked back in silence. Once they arrived in front of the apartment door.

"Well, good night, Chloe" Beca said letting go of her waist. Chloe took her arm of the brunettes shoulder but didn't go inside but looked at Beca intently.

"Oh I'm in deep shit" Beca thought again. she just couldn't resist. She pulled Chloe in for a second kiss. She pressed Chloe against the wall next to the entrance door, their tongues dancing and massaging each other. Chloe moved her left hand from Beca's neck, down her back and onto her ass, it stayed there. Thankfully it was the left side not there right. On the right side, she had her gun. After a few minutes of heated kissing, the kiss broke for some oxygen. Their foreheads and body's leaning against each other, Beca enjoyed the smell of the red head. Chloe's hand was still on her ass.

"Do you wanna.. Um.. Come inside" Chloe whispered.

Beca really wanted to, more then anything in the world but she couldn't. She shouldn't.

"It's rather late, i still have to finish this stupid assignment" Beca said. She took a hand from Chloe's waist and touch Chloe's cheek, stroking it slightly. Moving over her nose and finally her lips, those soft lips.

Moving away from Chloe Beca smiled.

"Wow" Chloe said.

"Dito" Beca said sheepishly. "So what times practice tomorrow? I forgot"

"6:00pm" Chloe said.

"Ok, I'd better get going. See you tomorrow." Beca said. She leaned and gave Chloe a quick kiss on the lips. Beca left to walk around the block. She would wait as usual until Chloe was asleep till she left.

Chloe POV

"I think we are going to be fast friends" Chloe whispered in Beca's ear. After Chloe pulled away Beca pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and started to do something on it. No doubtable sending a text message. Chloe didn't ask what she was doing.

When she was done, Beca turned to Chloe and Chloe smiled.

Much too Chloe's delight Beca had joined the Barden Bellas. It was so much fun. Chloe loved watching Beca dance. Her perfect body was mesmerising.

They had had dinner ever night after practise. Chloe had so much fun, Beca was the best company. Then one night she just couldn't handle it anymore. Beca had dropped her of at her apartment. Chloe hesitated but then ran after Beca.

"Is everything alright?" Beca asked looking worried. "Omg, she's so sexy when she's worried" Chloe thought

"Yes. Don't look so worried. I just forgot something." Chloe said a smile playing around her lips.

"Oh yeah, what's that?" Beca said looking into Chloe's crystal blue eyes. Chloe took a deep breath. hoping Beca was not gonna hate her. She walked up to Beca, threw her arms around Beca neck and pulled her into a kiss. Beca was stunned but after a second she seemed to come around and liked it. She put her hands around Chloe's hip and pulled her closer. Chloe traced her tongue along Beca's lips asking for entrance which Beca granted. Their tongues wove around, massaging each other. Chloe tangled her hand in Beca's hair. Suddenly Beca pulled back.

"S..s.. Sorry.." Chloe stammered. "I just.. I like you, Beca" omg she hates me.

Beca nodded.

Chloe continued: "say something" I just fucked up. What's wrong with you Beale?!

Beca simple said: "wow"

"Wow" Chloe repeated feeling relief. "So you are not mad? Or disgusted of anything?"

"Mad?" Beca said "how could I be mad when this beautiful red head kissed me in the most amazing way"

Chloe beamed, Beca was sweet, charming as usual.

"Let me walk you back" Beca said and put her arm around Chloe's hip. Chloe heart jumped at her touch. She put her arm around Beca's shoulders. They walked back in silence. Once they arrived in front of the apartment door.

"Well, good night, Chloe" Beca said letting go of her waist. Chloe took her arm of the brunettes shoulder but didn't go inside but looked at Beca intently. "Kiss me again Beca, please" Chloe thought. As if Beca had heard her, she pulled Chloe in for a second kiss. She pressed Chloe against the wall next to the entrance door, their tongues dancing and massaging each other. Chloe's body was on fire. She wanted more of Beca. Chloe moved her left hand from Beca's neck, down her back and onto her ass, it stayed there. Chloe was astounded over how tight her ass was. It didn't just look like it was in shape, she was. After a few minutes of heated kissing, the kiss broke for some oxygen. Their foreheads and body's leaning against each other. Chloe couldn't believe it. She had just kissed Beca twice.

"Do you wanna.. Um.. Come inside" Chloe whispered. She just wanted to keep touching Beca. It didn't have to be sex, it could just be cuddling.

"It's rather late, i still have to finish this stupid assignment" Beca said. Chloe felt a pang of disappointment but didnt let her face show it. Beca took a hand from Chloe's waist and touch Chloe's cheek, stroking it slightly. Moving over her nose and finally her lips. Chloe's skin tingling at Beca's touch.

Moving away from Chloe Beca smiled.

"Wow" Chloe said. She couldn't think of anything els to say. She was just blown away.

"Dito" Beca said sheepishly. "So what times practice tomorrow? I forgot"

"6:00pm" Chloe said.

"Ok, I'd better get going. See you tomorrow." Beca said. She leaned and gave Chloe a quick kiss on the lips.

This meant it was more then just a "fling"? Chloe went into the apartment and watched Beca walk away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for following! I do apologise for the delay!**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Beca POV **

She had watched Chloe go to bed. She walked back to her dorm room. She got ready for bed but couldn't sleep. She had two possibilities.

Nr. 1 break the rule and become couple with Chloe and risk her job to Follow her heart.

Nr.2 Tell chloe no, break her heart and loose your job because she will be avoiding you forever and you can't protect her.

"Well. Nr. 1 is the best stupid option I got. Shit." Beca thought to herself.

Beca got up early. She did her rounds again, checking in on Chloe. She told Chloe she would be in her dorm mixing some music. They had a free day because Aubrey hat an exam today.

In the morning her phone made a short sound signalling a text message.

It said: _no practise. relaxed night out. Meet at the dirty space 7:30 sharp. -Aubrey._

She followed Chloe all day. then chloe was walking towards Beca's dorm. Thankfully Kimmy Jin was not there. Chloe pulled out her cellphone and called Beca's cell.

Chloe: "_Hey Beca. Where are you?_"

Beca: " _I just went for a quick walk, I'll be back at my dorm in a second" _

She hung up the phone and walked around the corner and saw Chloe standing there. She looked beautiful. Beca walked up to her.

"Hi there" Beca said winking.

"Hi" Chloe said breathlessly.

Chloe Kissed Beca on the cheek.

Beca opened the door and Chloe walked inside.

"So what are you going to wear?" Chloe asked excitedly. Beca closed the door behind Chloe. She took a seat on Beca's bed.

"Um... No clue.. But there's something else..." Beca said running her hand thru her hair. Damn was she nervous. Why thought. She has asked people out before.

"Doyouwannagooutwithme?" Beca said quickly. She was gonna go with best stupid idea nr.1. She had decided while she was walking towards Chloe.

"I'm sorry. I didn't get that." Chloe said looking confused.

"Do you want to go on a date with me?" Beca said a little slower.

"Oh Beca. Yes I do!" Chloe said looking happy.

"So Friday?" Beca said and Chloe nodded. Grinning stupidly Beca turning around to her closet. She opened her the doors. Thinking about Chloe's lips she turned around.

"Come here" she said looking at Chloe. Chloe got up from the bed and walked over and stood next to Beca. Beca leant towards chloe and kissed on the lips.

"Thanks for agreeing to go out with me." Chloe just smiled.

Beca pulled out a black pair of jeans and a red tank top. Holding it in front of Chloe's face, she asked:

"This alright?" Beca wanted to look to Chloe's liking.

"Yeah, it's good." Chloe said.

"It's good?" Beca repeated.

"Yes it will look good on you." Chloe said.

Beca dropped the clothes.

"What's wrong?" Chloe ask.

"Nothing, I'll just get changed quickly." Beca was disappointed. She wanted to wear something sexy, something that would keep Chloe's attention on her.

Chloe sat back down on her bed, looking at Beca CD's. Beca hid behind the closet door to take of her guns. She hid it in a box and walked out of the closet again. She started to strip. She smiled as she felt Chloe checking her out. She pretended she didn't notice and dropped her tank top on purpose. In her underwear she bend down, sticking her as out a far as possible. She hear Chloe take a breath.

After she had gotten dressed, put the belt she always wore on her hip, she and Chloe left the room. Pretending to forget something she ran back an on her gun holster and put the gun in the pautch. her gun in the pouch. The gun to the right side of her belly like always and the other one on her ankle. Pulling a leather jacket over it she went back outside.

"What?" Beca asked. "I'm rather dressed to warm then cold."

They went to the bar, the other girls were already there. They had had a few drinks. Beca ordered a beer and Chloe ordered some shots. Pretending to drink Beca watched the other girls get drunk. She pretended to get/be drunk. When they finally left, all of them were nicely drunk.

Beca was intending to put her safely into bed. Both of them were giggling. Beca noticed a shadow following them. It drew closer, Beca watched it intently. Suddenly a man came running at them and tackled back and Chloe. Beca had pushed Chloe to the ground out of harms way.

"Finally a chance to get back at you." Said a familiar voice on top of her. It was the drunk guy who had called Chloe a "slut". Pretending to be drunk she slurred.

"Oh only got the nerves when I'm drunk." She paused.

"Think again, punk ass bitch" she said in a normal voice and threw the guy off of her. He was stunned. Then he advanced on Chloe who was happily singing drunk. Beca noticed she still had pitch. Turning her attention to the idiot she ran at him tackling him, like he had done with her before. It knocked the wind out of him. He threw her of him. Both of them getting up they put their fits up and they circled. Beca noticed a second shadow advancing on Chloe from behind. He grabbed her and started to pull her away.

"No!" Beca shouted and ran towards the guy who had grabbed Chloe.

"Get your fingers off of her." She pushed him away. Now she was in a fight with two guys. First she lunged at the guy who had grabbed Chloe. She hit him in the face. He pummelled backwards. The other guy grabbed her from behind around the neck. She grabbed his arms and threw him over her shoulder onto the floor. Thinking they had had enough, she grabbed Chloe, pulled her up and carried her to her apartment. She left the guys lying there. She got them inside and locked all the doors and windows. She put Chloe to bed.

"Becaaaa, stay with me" Chloe slurred pulling Beca into another kiss. Beca wanted nothing less but Chloe was drunk. This would be taking advantage of her. She pushed Chloe away, pulled the covers till under Chloe's chin. Chloe fell asleep within a minute. She went into the kitchen, pulled some ice out of the freezer and put it on her throbbing hand and sat down on the couch where she drifted of to sleep.

Chloe POV

She got into bed, her head buzzing. That had been the most amazing kiss she had had in a while. Beca was just perfect. She fell asleep.

Next morning was a relaxed day. Bellas rehearsal was canceled because Aubrey was in an exam. Even though finals were coming Chloe had convinced to give the girls a day of. She had a nice day at home, she was thinking about Beca. Beca was in her dorm working on some mixes. At 6:00 she decided to visit Beca because Chloe missed her. She walked to Beca's dorm, knocked but no one answered. She pulled out her cellphone and dialed Beca's number.

Chloe: "_Hey Beca. Where are you?_"

Beca: _" I just went for a quick walk, I'll be back at my dorm in a second_" and with that Beca hung up.

"_Ok_." Chloe said to herself. Not even 5 seconds later Beca already walked towards her.

"Hi there" Beca said winking.

"Hi" Chloe said breathlessly.

Chloe Kissed Beca on the cheek.

Beca opened the door and Chloe walked inside.

"So what are you going to wear?" Chloe asked excitedly. "Hopefully something hot" Chloe thought. Beca closed the door behind Chloe. Chloe took a seat on Beca's bed.

"Um... No clue.. But there's something else..." Beca said running her hand thru her hair. She was nervous, Chloe could tell. Beca was sexy when she was nervous. Chloe couldn't describe what it was.

"Doyouwannagooutwithme?" Beca said quickly.

"I'm sorry. I didn't get that." Chloe said pretending to look confused. She had understood what Beca had said. She just wanted to her again from those wonderful lips.

"Do you want to go on a date with me?" Beca said a little slower.

"Oh Beca. Yes I do!" Chloe said feeling happy.

"So Friday?" Beca said and Chloe nodded. Grinning stupidly Beca turning around to her closet. She opened her the doors. Seconds later she turned around again.

"Come here" she said looking at Chloe. Chloe got up from the bed and walked over and stood next to Beca. She was nervous, what was this about? Beca leant towards chloe and kissed on the lips. She never wanted to stop kissing her.

"Thanks for agreeing to go out with me." Chloe smiled. "Thank you for asking me out" Chloe thought.

Beca pulled out a black pair of jeans and a red tank top. Holding it in front of Chloe's face, she asked:

"This alright?" Beca asked

"Yeah, it's good." Chloe said.

"It's good?" Beca repeated.

"Yes it will look good on you." Chloe said. "Actually you look smokin'" Chloe thought.

Beca dropped the clothes.

"What's wrong?" Chloe ask worried she said something to upset Beca.

"Nothing, I'll just get changed quickly." Beca was disappointed, Chloe could tell.

Chloe sat back down on her bed, looking at Beca CD's. Beca hid behind the closet door which was very strange but when she walked back into Chloe's view she was happy. Beca started to strip. Chloe couldn't keep her eyes of the slender body of the brunette. When Beca dropped her tank top, In her underwear, she bend down. Chloe took a breath. Her perfect ass was sticking out. Chloe stared at it. It took her all the strength not to pounce Beca right away.

When Beca finally was dressed the both left the room. Beca doubled back and came back with a leather jacket

"What?" Beca asked. "I'm rather dressed to warm then cold."

They went to the bar, the other girls were already there. They had had a few drinks. Beca ordered a beer and Chloe ordered some shots. She was happily getting drunk with Beca at her side. Chloe was having a lot of fun. When they left the bar both of them were giggling, drunk. Suddenly Chloe felt someone pushing her to the ground. She ühad no idea what was going on. She had a tune in her head and she started to sing. Suddenly she felt someone pulling her from behind, thinking it was Beca, Chloe didn't mind, she kept singing. Suddenly hands scooped her up and cried her. She felt so comfortable. She felt being dropped onto a soft surface. "Becaaaa, stay with me" Chloe slurred. Not even knowing if it was beca. Last thing she felt before falling asleep was a cover been pulled till under her chin.


End file.
